


We'll Have Lots of Fun with Mr. Snowman

by apple_pi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney pulled some more of it out of the box, and kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling until there were about fourteen feet of stripey knitted goodness piled on his lap, falling in loops to the floor, draped over the box and his arms and his thighs and the chair. "Jeannie said she'd been knitting, but I didn't realize she meant for <i>Canada</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have Lots of Fun with Mr. Snowman

"What's that?" Ronon asked, and Rodney pulled some more of it out of the box.

"A scarf," he said absently, and kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling until there were about fourteen feet of stripey knitted goodness piled on his lap, falling in loops to the floor, draped over the box and his arms and his thighs and the chair. "Jeannie said she'd been knitting, but I didn't realize she meant for _Canada_."

"Knitting for Canada?" Teyla said.

John picked up one fringey end of the scarf. "Like, for the Olympics," he said, and Teyla nodded. She'd been quite taken with the idea when recorded highlights showed up in the TV room DVD player.

"Knitting isn't actually an Olympic -" Rodney started to say, and John kicked him under the table. "Um. Anyway - there's one here for each of you." In a very short time, the entire table was covered with wool and packing peanuts.

*

John's scarf disappeared into his closet, and he didn't think about it again until Rodney showed up in the hall one day wearing his scarf - barred in green, brown, blue and deep red, wrapped around his neck about 20 times, the ends dangling down his chest in front of his coat.

"What the hell," John said, stomping his feet, and Rodney pulled down a loop of scarf to smirk at him. "Just because I didn't lose mine," he said, and John rolled his eyes.

"That is NOT what I meant," he said. So it was 21 degrees Fahrenheit throughout Atlantis; so the environmental controls had suffered a major temper tantrum right as winter hit; still: there was no excuse for Rodney wearing that oversized anaconda around the city.

Rodney ducked his nose back into the wool, and all John could see was his pink cheeks and the smug look in his bright blue eyes. "Jealous," Rodney said, clear despite the muffling effect of approximately forty-three yards of scarf.

"That's definitely it," John said, and - after glancing up and down the corridor - grabbed both dangling ends of the scarf. He yanked sharply and Rodney stumbled toward him, wide-eyed suddenly. "What -" Rodney squawked, and John got him close, held him there, and leaned in. He stuck his cold nose up against Rodney's cold nose.

"I did NOT lose my scarf," John said, and let go of one end in order to hook his finger into the voluminous loops around the bottom half of Rodney's face, tugging them down. Rodney's mouth was revealed, crooked and half-open to retort, lips pink and chapped. "But if I had," John said, "you should have offered to share." He kissed Rodney, numb lips and warm tongue, Rodney's indignant yelp and low sigh as he leaned into John and gave as good as he got.


End file.
